Since the completion of the Human Genome Project, there has been a rapid expansion in genetic technologies aimed at understanding complex human diseases, including high-density SNP genotyping for case-control and population based association testing and sequencing. The application of these genetic methods through genome-wide association studies (GWAS) have led to over 200 novel genetic associations with common, complex diseases. Currently, a major stop-gap in this area of research is understanding the functional impact of these associations. Through this P30 Award, we will initiate and maintain a program of research focused on the molecular consequences of genetic variants associated with vascular diseases. This program will be a part of the multidisciplinary research portfolio of the Division of Cardiovascular Medicine at the University of Michigan, as we expand our growing programs in vascular medicine and biology into the realm of genetics. We seek to recruit a newly independent investigator who has the skills and expertise to investigate the mechanism by which these genetic variants cause or contribute to human vascular diseases.